


Pit.exe

by batimki_fan



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batimki_fan/pseuds/batimki_fan
Summary: The reader buys a strange copy off the local game store and the consequences following soon after.





	1. Unknown Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pit exe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/381054) by Pandora's Labyrinth Of Memes. 



How was I supposed to know? My story isn't exactly the most aspiring to listen, or might come off as cheesy, but hear me out if you are interested. You still here? Good. This happened to me some time ago, but the memory is fresh like it just happened yesterday.

My day started off not the best like the most cheery of people, but not exactly terrible either. I missed my bus by mere moments, and ran to the second stop as quickly as I could. My luck was off: I so happened to miss two buses in the same morning. I waited for a third to board on and obviously arrived late to my job. Busting into his office, I tried to explain my tardiness. Dismissing my attempt, my boss folded his hands and gave a glare and stern warning.

“Arrive late again and don't expect yourself to be coming back. This is your last chance. Mess up again and you're fired.”

Suffice to say, I was a bit demoralized for the remainder of my shift.

My shift ended early, and it was around noon and had enough time and money to head to my local game shop. Looking around mini aisles, there was nothing too interesting: Pokémon merch and plushes, Final Fantasy figurines severely overpriced, FNAF keychains, Zelda ornaments, last-minute console deals, yaddah yaddah yaddah.

Skimming over titles of used 3ds games, one caught my eye. The cover was a sky setting with an angel flying and wielding a golden bow with the title in golden hue labeled “Kid Icarus Uprising”. Judging by condition, it looked pretty clean with little wear and tear, almost perfect. Immediately thinking it was a special game and one could say mesmerized, I bought it for a mere $10. The clerks always underprice used games, so it was a steal. I walked out the store and quickly catched the bus home.


	2. Small Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird, that's not supposed to be there.

As soon as I was home, I popped my shoes off and carefully took the game out the bag, throwing my things on the bed. I opened the game case and found out that there was no instruction manual. Huh, someone forgot to place it back, I thought. The game card inside had a rust colored stain smack dab on the front. I assumed some slob didn't clean it, or just discoloration. I lightly wiped it and popped it inside my 3ds. I turned on the 3ds, and it took quite some time to power on.

I sat patiently. About a minute in, I grew a little impatient and walked to the kitchen to grab a bag of Doritos. I came back munching on a few chips and saw the blue light on. But the screen was very dark, making it hard to see what's on it. But what I did see was, blood? That didn't fit in. I wiped Doritos dust off my fingers and pressed random buttons to see if it would ward off. I did the erase button sequence and the screen went black. Seconds passed, then I'm greeted with a loading screen, finally.

The touch screen showed the game name, soon followed with the angel from the cover flying and showing the most humble of smiles. I tapped the screen to begin with a tutorial, soon followed with “Sorry to keep you waiting!”. I learned the angel’s name was Pit, and got playing. I was soaring the sky and all I could think was “ _Wow, this is awesome! I'm so keeping this game!_ ”

Soon enough I landed on solid ground, and there were monsters all around the town setting. It didn't take me too long to run up to the stairs to the colosseum. Didn't make a boss fight obvious, does it?

The loading screen took its sweet time again, but something seemed off, but couldn't place my finger on it. I swear the same blood screen appeared, and my mind recoiled. There were corpses! But I was having so much fun, I wasn't thinking about that too much. Games glitch out all the time, that's normal.

Despite the scale being on 2.0, I had a bit of trouble against Twinbellows, the underworld guard dog. But I came out victorious. The cutscene played out. I reaped my share of loot after the battle and came across a new weapon: Cursed Palm. Seeing its stats, I quickly swapped the First Blade for it.

It's pretty late, so I saved my game and turned it off. I plugged the charger in and went to bed anticipating to play more Uprising tomorrow.


	3. I Warned You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting.

I woke up to sunlight pouring into my room, me guessing it was pretty damn early in the morning. I shuffled out of bed and went to the kitchen to make something easy and quick. After brushing my teeth and cleaning the kitchen back in shape, I went straight back to Uprising. 

I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to see that  ~~ bloody ~~ screen over and over. It kept displaying that gorey image, corpses lying all over the place. One part of me was annoyed, wishing it would just go away. Another part was getting on edge, feeling really uneasy. But I kept telling myself that ‘everything was absolutely fine and nothing supernatural was going on. Game just glitch like normal.’

Games just don't glitch and ‘unintentionally’ show horrid images unless they were horror games, and even so they have limits.

Something's wrong with this copy.

~~~~~~~~

I took a detour to the left in pursuit of more loot and was ambushed by four Skuttlers. For being a Palm, my weapon was exceptional in melee, despite having no stars in melee value. After dealing with them, the barriers went down, letting me free. I went opposite of where I came to raid two chests at the far end. I picked up a Divine Bow and Burst Blade. Sweet.

I reached the lower interior level of Gaol’s castle, and came across a man named Magnus. He was strong, I could tell. Apart from that, he seemed like a dude that you can admire for his courage and humor, as well as heart. I teamed up with him, and demolished enemies as a duo. Heading up the spiral way, he started to lag behind. I thought nothing of it. I looked down and his art sprite turned its back on me. A text box soon showed with no narration. He said this:

“Another one? Do us all a favor and just walk away, I'm warning you. Put this back where you found it. You're putting yourself in danger! Heed my words!”

Was Magnus talking to me? Or was he saying in game dialogue? I don't know. Those words didn't exactly sound… 

**_BEEEPPP!!!!_ **

I'm running behind time! I'm gonna be late for work! And I was just about to fight Gaol! I quickly turned off and closed my 3ds, almost slamming it shut, leaving it on my table. Almost tripping over nothing, I raced to my room to change into work clothes. Grabbing my bag, I busted out the door.

~~~~~~~~

I came back from work, and flipped the 3ds open. I turned it back on but instead of the home menu, Uprising  was still running. Gaol was defeated but I didn't even fight him. No cutscene either. I was just left with a DEFEATED!  screen and treasure loot. I acquired yet more Cursed Palms. No, I picked up a Bow and Blade! I know what I got! The one power I picked up was Trade-Off.

I turned off my game. I should've lost all my data. None of this makes sense. What is going on? Am I playing a game here? 

Writing off everything to exhaustion, I swapped my Palm for another, saved, and made sure I powered off my game. I headed to bed.

I didn't play for the next few days. But I gave in and played again on that night.


	4. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up a twitch.

I went back to playing and stayed up longer than I should have. I bulldozed through Chapter 2, 3, and 4 without anything big happening, fortunately. The only that happened was that troublesome loading screen. No biggies. But I didn't favor Chapter 4 very much. Reapers aren't my cup of tea and definitely not the most fun of enemies.

I prepared myself for Chapter 5: Pandora’s Labyrinth of Deceit. Weirdly enough, the screen didn't show up. I thanked that it didn't show but also questioned it.

I blasted enemies with my Cursed Palm and was ready to take on Pandora. After an all too short round, the blue blob unveiled a mirror dubbed the Mirror of Truth. Pit flinched and ran towards the mirror and proceeded to dropkick the glass to shards. A twin came to life out of the shards.

The twin’s name was “Dark Pit” and claimed to be Pits true persona and self, and shown it through his actions. While the light angel expressed kindness and was devout to his goddess, Dark Pit wasn't hesitant in the slightest to backhand his supposed master and roundhouse kick Pit in the gut after Pandora's defeat and steal her remaining power. He also expressed quite rash behavior, leading to an even tempered personality.

If that really is what Pit is supposed to be like based on Dark Pit’s claim, would he really act like that? Surely, the cheery, bright eyed angel wouldn't display traits of an antihero. At least, I don't suspect or picture him doing that. He wouldn't hurt a fly, right?

The cutscene played out and looked through my loot. Two more Cursed Palms? Just how many more am I gonna get? I remember picking up a Staff and Claws and don't recall picking up any Palms. There was no way this Palm is that common. This is getting ridiculous. 

As soon as my game saved, I flicked the switch to power off, but of course the blue light stayed on. I flicked the switch on and off repeatedly, but to no avail. I did the forbidden erase sequence but nothing. Growing a little frustrated I popped the cartridge out the 3ds and checked the screens.

I froze in place. There were far more corpses than I can count onscreen. Blood splattered everywhere and most of them facedown, soaking in their own crimson leakage. The few who were face up, their eyes were glazed over, frozen in shock and disbelief. There were so many they were even piled on top of one another. A literal mountain of corpses. 

Whoever created this game, just what were they thinking? If they thought this was a good joke to rattle players, then they must have terrible or crude humor. ‘Cause this isn't funny and I wasn't laughing at all.

Snapping myself out of trance and pondering, I ultimately decided to let the battery drain itself out. I left my 3ds powered on onto the table and shuffled off to bed. I spent so much time thinking that it was already 3 o’clock in the morning. How did time pass so fast? Figuring to just find out later, I headed straight to bed, light lavender bags already forming under my eyes.

I drifted to sleep with slight ease.

~~~~~~~~

_ Pit took the opportunity to look around his new play area through the 3ds. Glancing down from his throne, he looked back up, flashing a macabre smile and started to cackle wickedly. His eyes became an empty void and leaked black blood from their sockets. _

_ His eyes set on a new victim. You. _

_ On the last bits of power left, he banged his fists at the screen. _


	5. Nightmare or Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a void, anything can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're really gonna love Pit =). Not sure if I wanna add a swearing tag.

I had a really odd dream. Not like those dreams where there was no logic and nothing made sense, or having the best dream ever, then forgetting it as soon as you wake up. I should've taken those creeped and uneasy feelings more seriously. Why? 

I'm not sure if it really was my imagination running loose, I knew deep down what was in the dream. And I didn't like it one bit.

It involved Pit himself.

~~~~~~

My mind’s eyes opened to an endless black void. Nothing to see for miles, and the only thing I did hear were screams. Men and women, children and the elderly, every scream possible in a hushed tone. Not knowing my surroundings, I felt around. Something sticky got on my hands and it wreaked of metal scent. Putting two and two together, this was blood! I wiped my hands out of fear and disgust, and started running aimlessly, the ground noticeably getting stickier with each step I took. 

After what seemed like forever, a soft light shown down on the figure in front of me, who had his back turned. I stopped dead in my tracks.

His white toga had maroon splatters going in different directions. His wings mangled and missing large portions of feathers missing, the ones left crusted with crimson. Even his hair was covered in splatters. There wasn't one inch of him marked in red. He was humming a tune I didn't know. He turned to face me.

They weren't sapphire. The angel’s eyes were blood red garnet. The only thing normal was the white of his eyes.

“Oh? You're here already? Hi! The name’s Pit!”

His voice glitched like crazy, voice tones constantly ranging from his original to the stuff of nightmares. His smile widened, and it contradicted his appearance, only making him scarier than ever.

_ Wake UP! WAKE UP!!  _ **_WAKE UP!!!!!_ **

I was petrified. I had no idea on what to do. I wanted to desperately wake up.

“What's wrong? Looks like you've seen a ghost.”

His smile faded and walked back in forth in paces, then once again turned his back to me.

Giggles escaped his lips, soon followed by full on howls of laughter. It echoed through the void. I wasn't scared, no. I was nothing short of terrified. 

Pit hunched over to catch his breath. He started to wheeze.

“Ha, ha. They say you can't kill a god. That's impossible.”

He relaxed and his tone slipped to a somber one.

“They said ‘It couldn't be done’, and ‘I was crazy.’ Crazy, they said!”

His laughs reverberated across the entire area, making the very atmosphere tremble. My spine was tingling with a signal to run.

“Well? LOOK AT THEM NOW! They're all dead! They thought it was funny to make fun of me. I thought it was funny to murder them.”

He pointed to dismembered bodies to his right. If I haven't went to cry already, then here's my near breaking point.

“Sure didn't feel good when their eyes were gouged out, huh?  So full of themselves, but when push comes to shove, they're all weak! WEAK! I proved them all wrong. I surpassed them all through bloodshed, and came out on top. I became one, the one true God! Just like I was always meant to be. Gods don't deserve to exist in this world, in my world!”

He turned to me. A smirk crept to his face. I squeezed my eyes shut, but couldn't block him out completely, being forced to listen. Footstep echoes indicated he's walking towards me.

“Dark Pit understood me, long before I took note. Only he knew how I really felt deep down, truly. But I was so wrapped up in lies, I opposed him blindly by that bitch who kept my subconscious and intentions on a dog leash. As soon as I found out, I ripped her into pieces!”

He killed Palutena! He went full on Kratos! What on Earth is going on? Why can't I move?

“He was always right. I never needed her! Can't you see? Are you blind? This isn't Palutena’s Uprising!”

Pit grabbed me by my neck, lifting me up. His fingers felt cold and strong like steel, and he's crushing my airway. Shivers went down my spine. Suspending me in the air, I scratched and hit in a desperate attempt to survive. He lowered me down, still holding his hand around my neck, and got real close to my face. My eyes shot open just in time to see the white of his eyes fading, leaving only red irises and empty holes. His smile carved deeply into his face and black blood ran down his cheeks.

He said to me-

“This is my Uprising. Remember it.”

~~~~~~~~

I jolted awake with a clear start. I pinched myself to be sure I'm in the real world. Just what happened? No way I just imagined it all. He said it was  _ his _ uprising, so what was he planning to do? Surely, he doesn't plan to terrorize me ‘till I lose it, right?

I dragged myself out of bed and checked my 3ds. To my satisfaction, it drained itself out of all power. I looked outside from my window: it was raining cats and dogs outside. I almost forgot that I had to go to my job today. Dressing in warm clothes and brewing myself a coffee, I grabbed my umbrella and left out the door.

Walking myself to the nearest bus stop, I simply couldn't get my mind of what happened in that dream. It was unusual yes, but it was really disturbing. All I could was ponder on that game, looking down at puddles. I averted my eyes back up: I missed my bus once again. Boss said this was my last strike, but I was so out of it, I didn't care. I wasn't going to make it in this weather anyway.

Today's really not my day.


	6. Long Time, No See!

Morning rush hour finally slowed down to a slow halt. It was around noon so instead of keeping myself cooped up in my house, I went to the nearest fast food restaurant. There was still a major downpour, so I whipped out the umbrella again. 

The restaurant was only two blocks away, so it wasn't a long walk. Walking in, there was surprisingly no line. I made a quick order of a burger with a side of Mountain Dew.

Five minutes pass, cashier calls out my number, pay and I take my order to a seat next to a window, munching down. I look out and I see a familiar figure speed walking into the restaurant. I waved my hand at them to let them know I was here and to take a seat with me.

They huffed and panted, clearly soaked to the bone. The person sitting in front of me was my friend. We've known each other for quite a while, but weren't able to talk because of stuff.

“Hey! It's been a while! How are things? I've been really busy with things, sorry.”

Their voice still enthusiastic as ever, like we were first started talking to each other yesterday. I responded with a generic “Yeah, everything's fine. Just a little bit tired. It's ok.” I didn't have any other responses to give to that answer. 

“Hey, what's up with the weather? Forecast said it would be cloudy today. Well, can't rely on the schedule forever, huh?”

“Yeah, I wake up to a downpour today. Because of the weather, I missed my job. I have to find another one soon. For not showing up today, I'm guessing I'm now officially fired and now I'm gonna have to find another one, dude.”

“Aw man, I feel bad for you, dude. I hope you find another one soon.”

“Thanks.”

“I totally came walking here juuust because I solely wanted to.”

They were peppy as ever, always happy. Sometimes for no reason at all. They reminded me of Pit, for some reason  ~~ not the monster that shares the same name ~~ . They walked over to the counter to order a meal similar to mine. They came back to their seat, and we began to chat.

We talked about things in our own lives to make up for lost time between us. An hour of mindless chatter passed before we knew we lost track. The rain stopped pouring, dark grey clouds turning a lighter shade of gray.

“-so yeah, you heard ‘bout this game, Fire Emblem Awakening? It's a really fun game.”

They were talking with their mouth full, making me feel a bit irritated. Manners? Calm down, you might choke, please. They munched down on another bite. And tried to talk again.

“Please don't talk with your mouth full. You might choke at this rate, and I don't know CPR.”

“I know,” *gulp* “It's just that I've been playing it for some time, and it's awesome. Especially the YAOI.”

Yaoi? Isn't that like, boy-on-boy stuff that drives girls crazy? The male equivalent of yuri?

“Nah, I'm just playing with you. You should totally play it too, so we can both like, nerd out on it.”

At this point, I was really tempted to spill the beans on the damned copy, but bit my tongue and figured it would wait. I was already paranoid about the entire situation the minute Magnus basically outright warned me about Pit. I didn't want to wrap them into this too.

Instead of mentally ranting on and on, I replied-

“Well, I've been getting bored lately, and in fact I was just thinking about going to the game store to buy another game today. I've got nothing to do other than laze around, so ya wanna hang?”

Their eyes sparked with delight.

“Oh my god, yes! We can go like, right now after we finish eating. If it helps, I'll even copay if you're short on cash. But beware, I'm only gonna pay half!”

We threw out our trash in the bin and walked out of the restaurant. Crazy how some time ago, it was pouring. The sky opened itself to let sunlight shine down to the pavement. It was just another regular sunny day, the only exception is puddles every couple of steps.

We set on our mini adventure to the game store to buy a copy of Awakening for me. I made a small mental note on not getting another Icarus copy or even acknowledging it existed.

Other than that, I think my mood about today has changed a lot.

I think today's gonna be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stuck true to the script as best as I can. Real challenge to rewrite, that I can say much.


	7. Discipline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's straightforward. That's why it's short.

I returned home after the unexpected but welcoming hangout, I cut the thin plastic film off the case and tossed it somewhere, ecstatic to play a new game. Honestly, they were too good to me. I was short on four bucks, but they gladly paid the gap for me. Maybe I should repay them out of kindness, it would make me feel better.

As always, I placed the Icarus copy into its respective case, clicked the cartridge into my game, and started to play.

~~~

I was having a blast, so much fun I forgot about the Kid Icarus game for some time. I reassured myself that even though I had that encounter, it was all just me and the game was just really faulty and broken. For the next few weeks, all I ever played was Awakening, not even bothering to play any other game in my collection. 

I was at a point in the game where I married Chrom in Chapter 21. My avatar was the female version of Robin, otherwise known as Grima, and Lucina was my daughter. And in in-game part, she said to save Chrom, sent in the future, she was left to kill Robin. Before me, there were two text boxes to respond to “Lucina’s Judgement”:

_ Yes _ or  _ No _

There was a third option I wasn't aware of. It didn't fit in with the two options and it was written in Kid Icarus font. This ougtta be good. The third option read-

_Discipline your daughter!_

Out of both skepticism and curiosity, I tapped on that option.

Almost instantly, Robin started to act really strange and unnatural, acting out similar to Grima. Just like how Magnus did in Gaol’s castle, she spoke out in text without any narration.

“That little angel. He's right, you know. It is my duty to discipline you like how I disciplined your dear dead daddy!”

The screens flickered once, then flashed back to the fields where Lucina stood. Her eyes were devoid of hope and filled with horror.

Behind her were the shepherds, or what was left of them. Their bodies were sprawled out across the several acres of fields, multiple cut and stab wounds on various parts of their bodies. Their crimson blood soaked into the ground and sprayed across grass blades. Nearby, camps were set ablaze, billowing smoke rising from burning houses with people still inside, begging for escape. The burning camps collapsed on themselves and screams pierced the air.

I literally jumped like a rabbit out of my seat and stumbled back a few steps in horror. Did that really just happen? Slowly stepping towards the 3ds, I swiped the game and turned it off quickly, placing it back on the table. I engaged in a staring contest to see if it would make movements. My memories of playing Kid Icarus hit me like a motorcycle and that's all that filled my head.

Clearly the fun was far from done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hardly know anything of Fire Emblem, so I tried my best, ok?!)


	8. Why Didn't You Listen?

I headed back to my room and looked at my game collection. I saw that I had The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds right in front of me, waiting to be picked out. Out of plain curiosity, I clicked the game out the holder, swapped out Awakening, and pushed the cartridge in, to see if it would do anything. 

The title music and opening played as usual. I opened my file, and I assumed everything was at least ok. 

Link was in his house, cozy as ever. I walked him out and as soon as he closed the door, an arrow from somewhere above shot him in his shoulder. He yelped in surprise pain and tried his best to run from whoever was shooting him. A text box showed in Icarus text:

“Run as much as you like. It won't do any good. You're delaying the inevitable.”

I wasn't controlling him: Link moved on his own! All I could do was watch. Another arrow pierced a leg, slowing down Link’s movements further, snickers being made in the background in response. 

“I at least offer something new to the table, what have you offered? Nothing! Nothing but the same damned story, just spiced up with a different idea every time!” 

How much of this could I endure? Why am I letting this happen? A third arrow shot from above. It went right through Link’s back, and he fell to the ground with a soft ‘thud’. Another dreaded text box showed. 

“How cute. Do you think you're above all others? Huh, do ya? No one needs you until they want you to cut up a pig. You may be a star and may be far more popular than me, but you're no match and inferior to a God, like me.”

I wanted answers now. I took out the Zelda game and reached for the case where the copy of Uprising resided in. There was no other way around it: this caused me enough trouble, so this had to be the main source of occurrences. 

I sat down, pushed the game card in, flipped the switch, and pressed start. I wanted to find out the culprit behind this entire scheme. And my tactic to find out was to play forward to end of the game and let the strange things happen. 

Heading over to the Weapons Alter, I thought of a way to use the Cursed Palms I had. They looked completely normal to me, but I wanted to be rid of them completely. So I looked at fusion. On screen, the end product of fusing the Palms was “???” with the silhouette of a unusual weapon.

The end result of fusion was a set of claws named “Pure Claws” with no visible stats. Curious, I tested it out to see what it offered. Ok, normally there would be a respawning Monoeye at the center, but it wasn't there.

Its replacement was Lucina, her head severed on a pike, eyes sewn shut. 

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck?!?!”

I was freaking out big time like before. How did Lucina even get here? She was fine in Awakening before I chose “Discipline your daughter!”. She's in a different game universe, this isn't possible! 

I exited out the training area, the game crashed again. A loading screen appeared and after what was presented to me was something I didn't want or think I would believe. 

There was another version of Link, who had deep lacerations to his back and legs, grieving and hissing in pain, still alive. Around him, few characters I recognized as Chrom and Zelda, and others I didn't know laid dead in a shallow lake of blood. The same tune I heard from before echoed, getting louder.

The figure had a deep smirk carving into its face as it inched closer to the hero, eyes growing wider and more wild with each step. In the right hand held half of a golden bow, ready to strike. 

Fear ran thick in in the hero’s veins, wanting him to run. He didn't move very far. It grabbed Link by the bangs, suspending him in air. Its right arm drew back to deliver the death blow. The arm went sharply to the right in a flash.

“Hylia can't ever save you.”

The hero’s life drained away from his eyes as he spurted a thick crimson waterfall from his throat. Red ribbons flowed down with gusto. The figure let go of him, Link’s body twitching. A small pool soon followed.

I never wanted bleach so badly in my life.

Was this what Magnus warned me about? He warned me saying “Heed my words!” and “You're putting yourself in danger!”. I can't help but feel like I failed in some aspect, at the simplest thing. Why didn't I listen to him soon enough? 

It all clicked in my head.

This game is known to break the fourth wall with its fair share of references to other games and itself. 

This time was very different: the characters inside were very aware, starting with Magnus. He literally told me to sell the game back and walk away!

Are the others even aware of the situation at stake? Why is he the only who has brains around here? Palutena, Pit, Dark Pit, Medusa, anyone? Are they oblivious, or do they know the deal, just biding time to tell someone else? I wish it was a prank, but this is way too real to be one. 

I had far too many questions, but not enough answers on who's pulling the strings. 

Feeling uncertain exhilaration within me, I cranked up the difficulty to 7.0 and busted straight into Chapter 6, Dark Pit.


	9. What?

Pit flew out the door and clashed with his twin midair. The same nagging feeling kept gnawing on my brain and nerves, but tried my best to shrug it off. No one was talking, but a another text box with no narration said this:

“Would you stop wasting your time?”

Dark Pit’s art sprite just stood there on the side looking down, eyes dull. 

I didn't know whether he said that to me or to Pit. During the entire level, he said things that just didn't sound right, calling out the name ‘Pit-Stain’ at random intervals. It didn't make sense to me, since he was the cloned one. 

Throughout the level, a question bugged at me: did he kill the others? Robin said “That angel” and two versions of Link were down, one being shot and the other slit open. Maybe I'm thinking this all wrong, with him having “Dark” in his name.

It was time to battle him one-on-one, and I landed the first shot. Then things went a little south. He had only one voiceless text box, and there was no denying anything: he was talking straight to me.

"You, yeah you. You better get rid of this game. You have free will. We don't. Separate yourself from what keeps us trapped! Please, I'm begging you!”

The independent Dark Pit doesn't beg. 

I thought about that line of dialogue mid-battle, but i was too lost in thought. I was too careless and lost to him, leaving me with a I’M FINISHED! screen. The screen went black, soon followed by even more dialogue, but this set caught my attention.

“He was so kind-hearted, so pure, so freaking innocent it made me sick to my stomach. But, there was always a side to that. There's only so much bullshit someone can put up with before they break. Well, that's what happened to him. He broke down in tears, then snapped and figured he had the power to end it all. He spilled a drink on his own cloth that can't ever wash away, much like the mistreatment the Gods done to him. That's why I call him ‘Pit-Stain’.”

So that's what's going on, now I get the full picture. Pit was tossed around like a ragdoll doing mindless bidding while getting nothing in return. So he snapped with Palutena, then the rest, his power matching them. Now that I've heard it all, I felt… pity for him. 

Recalling back to the dream I had, he said “He was always right”, “I never needed her!”, and “This is my Uprising”. Question is, was this a premonition or did this actually happen without my knowledge? Thinking back, I'm guessing he wasn't kidding. Is this even possible?

I was still on my death screen, so I pressed back to the menu. Strange thing is, I don't remember beating the chapters on max intensity. Instead of having an stage image for each chapter, there was the everpresent gorey pictures of dead enemy bodies littered on the ground. There was no background music or anything. I heard a faint ring and what sounded like breathing. It kept nagging at me, but I couldn't pin it anywhere in sight, filling me with dread and, fear?

Was all this buried under a false sense of normalcy and when I made the Pure Claws, it unveiled the truth of the entire game? Not gonna lie, it's all pretty horrifying to witness. It's clocking towards midnight, but I'm filled with questions that I want fulfilled. I'm not knocking out without finding out. 

The loading screen flickered and I'm met with a shadowy void, the same void back in my dream. Pit appeared with a sadistic smile etched on his face. The same stains were still present on his tunic, with fresher splatters on his arms. Even though he's on the other side and just an image, I can feel his piercing gaze. 

“Tallyho! Hi there! Still remember me?” 

His voice glitched like crazy like before. His ruby eyes never wavered from my sight. I felt like a book. 

“So you're the next person to stumble on my little game? I'm surprised you're still here. Heh, I gotta admit, you took this welcoming party pretty well: most don't stick around this long.”

He sounded like he was congratulating me instead of scaring me. 

I was in complete shock: he's sentient. He's alive. Pit seemed as joyful as usual, like everything's right and well. Maybe this is the side effect of complete insanity, but maybe, a small fraction of him still remained intact. 

“....Hey, is the volume up? You can hear me, yeah?” Pit tapped the screen near the volume leveler. I couldn't tell if he was either sarcastic or being serious. Raising the volume all the way up, I sheepishly asked him a question that's been rattling me. 

“I'm kind of sorry of getting to the point, but why did you kill everyone?”

Talking to an entity that can think was really strange to say the least, at this time of night. 

“Hey you got that wrong! Not everyone! I only bring death to those who wronged me. I would never kill those I cherish! Pittoo's my brother, I can't kill him! Tell me, would you murder your own sibling?”

No, I wouldn't do that. Who in their right mind would do such a thing?

“Magnus is human, so he didn't do anything to me by default. But those damned Gods.. I know it's bad to revel in things, but I simply can't help it.”

His face lost its smile and grew into a concerned look. He turned away, as if thinking on his next words. His expression then morphed into one of pain and anguish. I'm completely baffled and bewildered at the turn of events, and felt a little guilty. Maybe this question was too painful for him to answer. 

There wasn't a lot of story I've uncovered in the game, but I felt instead of outright terrorizing me, Pit didn't want to hurt anyone from the start, and tried to actually reach out to me. I was thinking of a question to swerve the conversation around. 

“Hey,”

Pit turned back to face me and perked up a bit. 

“so, I haven't gotten passed Chapter 6, and I don't know the whole bit. If I may ask, what did the Gods do so wrong that, this happened? I'm sorry if I'm trespassing.”

You just have to keep poking the hound with the stick, huh?

The pained expression changed into a firm one, still staring to the side. He faced back to me, now with an annoyed look. He screamed at near ear piercing levels. 

“ **She used me. She used ME** ! Such a bitch, she is! How dare she?! I was such a damn fool to let her!”

All expression was lost in his tone and eyes. 

“She won battles she never fought for, it was always me. She was always a freaking brat when things didn't go her way. She milked her position for all its worth, and she was always ‘daddy's girl’. I won my battles, that reputation was supposed to be mine! All mine! She ripped it all away from me! I'm supposed to be the rightful God of Light from the very start! Not her!”

Tears ran down his cheeks, and his knees buckled on themselves. Pit wrapped himself in his arms and sobbed, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Now I've heard it all.

“Pittoo was right: she was always a fake, and a complete lie. And he knew before I did. Now, for the rest of the Gods, they can all go and just die…”

He stopped sobbing and collected himself. Wiping tear stains off his face, Pit's expression turned into a somber one. 

“But now.. Now there's no war, no conflict, no further discord on my part. They're all dead, and I can't be used anymore. I'm the real God here now.”

A creepy smirk worked its way up in satisfaction.

Hearing everything made me feel really uneasy. Then again, if you were subjected to mindless bidding, wouldn't you snap too? I would too. 

Oh, poor Pit. The pressure and the things that drove him to murder just because he couldn't take it anymore. This totally didn't fit Pit: the blue eyed cheerful angel who couldn't hurt anyone even if he wanted to. But nonetheless, this wasn't the same angel; he was broken and used and overall tired. 

He spoke again. 

“Now it's just you, me, Pittoo, and Magnus. And I've been wondering, can you be my new friend?” 

Wait, what now? Friends?

“You want me to be your friend? You positive?”

“No, I'm negative! To tell you, this place gets really boring without anyone to talk to from the outside. Sure, I've got Pittoo and Magnus here, but they're too absorbed in their own beeswax most of the time. The bosses and deities aren't around to interact with and I'm pretty sure they're not coming back.” 

I honestly didn't know on how to respond. I wanted to think about all this, but I didn't want to seem rude and leave him hanging. 

“Uh, sure! We can be friends, I guess.” 

Even with his unsettling appearance, he absolutely beamed at my answer. The insane murderer was replaced with the cheerful angel I knew. So there still was a sane piece of him after all. 

“Really? You're not kidding? Awesome! You're my new friend now! Hey, will you come back tomorrow? Y'know, most people don't come back for me just by my face alone. The game closes off, and the next thing I know, I'm greeted with a new face from the other side. But I'm confident that you're not going to do that to me, right?”

Drat. He already knew his routine. I was thinking for a long time to sell the copy back, but now I have to keep it. 

“Yeah, I'll visit you when I have spare time, ok?”

He smiled a innocent smile and fluttered his wings, still crusted in blood.

“Haha! Ok, I'll be waiting! It's getting late for you, so I'm powering off myself and your game for you to get your sleep. I know you're behind a few hours. Sweet dreams, friend!”

Pit waved at me before powering off. 

Wow, that was something. So he wasn't completely homicidal. That's good to know. 

He was right being late: it was two o'clock in the morning. I just headed for bed, not even thinking about how slouchy I was. 

A chilly yet cool night breeze blew through my window as drifted off to dreamland. I drifted off surprisingly easy.


	10. I Can't Believe

I woke up the next morning with a blank mind. I didn't think about anything until my eyes laid on the 3ds. A memory car hit me soon after: it actually happened. He was real, and I promised him I would be his friend. This was a nightmare, worst part being that it was all real!

I had to do something with the game.

Pit said that whenever a person saw his face, he's greeted with a new face soon after, leading me to believe he's been through this routine for some time. I thought about on what to do for the next half-hour, staring at the damned cartridge. 

One half of me felt the need to be rid of this horrid game and forget it ever existed. To “separate yourself from what keeps us trapped” as Dark Pit referred to. 

But of course human nature made me feel guilty once more about Pit. He went through hell and back with a huge toll and snapped. I wanted to be nice and forgiving to him, but that would lead me to feel different about myself. But all this was just a game. 

Then thoughts came crawling back in. It made me feel sick. 

Even if I could become his best friend, what good would that do? He's codes and numbers. 

What if there's no such thing as a happy ending? What if death is the only way for them?

Magnus And Dark Pit told me to be rid of them, and with all the events, I think it's time someone else deal with Pit. 

I popped the cartridge back in its case, closed it back up, and walked over to the game shop. It's such a shame someone else would go through the same horrifying cycle that I went, but I had firm confirmation that nothing else can or could be done. 

I made a beeline to the counter and within a minute, the game was no more, back on the used games shelf. The clerk inspected it, but wasn't alarmed about the rust colored stain. It's right there on the front. Very hard to miss. I think Pit made it so only owners saw the stain. Oh hush now, I'm thinking things. 

“ I'm sorry this game didn't quite peak your interest. Thank you for returning it, though. Maybe someone else will cherish it. We hope to see you soon!”

I received five bucks back, but I could really care less. 

I walked to my usual bus stop, my mind chewing on me. I know I broke my promise to Pit, but I have to get a new job since I lost my other one. I could only imagine how heartbroken and lonely he would be after realizing I lied to him the next time his game wakes up. He would totally lose his mind for good. 

I waited a few for my bus to pick me up. It arrived. I paid my small fee and sat at the back. I was finally at ease it was all over. I can finally move on. 

Halfway on the ride, I received a text. It was my friend who I talked a few days ago and bought Awakening with me. By their texting style, they were really happy about something. 

‘ _ hey guess what? I just went to the game store, and I just bought this awesome game for like, 10 dollars! What a steal!’ _

I was puzzled at which game they bought. Another message was being sent, and a lump developed in my throat. What's going on with me? Why am I getting anxious all of a sudden? Why is it so hot in this bus? 

The message took a while to process, and when it did, I went numb with shock and disbelief.

My friend sent a selfie of themself holding the Kid Icarus copy I just sold back a few minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm revising the alternate chapter, so it's going to be a while before I can come back. It was an absolute blast doing this. I'm keeping up to date with Pandora to see on what to do next with this horror story. Peace


	11. I'm a God, You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to fully understand this ending, read all the way to Chapter 5 and skip all other chapters completely. This was the intended ending, but Pand has other possible ideas. This one's my personal favorite.

The rain was still pouring heavily down, but I didn't care. I know I missed my bus and I know I'll be fired, but honestly, I didn't know how to react. I unlocked my door and threw everything to the side. I flopped on my bed and just stared at my ceiling.

I didn't have friends at the moment to chat with, so just staying in would be fine. I felt a rumble in my middle, signaling I'm hungry. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a microwave burrito. I punched the three minute mark in the dial to warm and walked back to my room to play that Icarus game.

I opened the game and tapped the icon to launch. The first thing I did was to check on my weapon stash. Huh. I nabbed a bunch of different weapons, but they have nothing of value, all useless except for my Cursed Palms. They all had exceptional stars on both melee and shots. It sucks I can't use other things to fight. I guess the Palm isn't so bad, but I'm gonna get tired of this soon.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Oh, my burrito's done. I placed my game down and pulled the mini door open. And I somehow forgot to see the plate was scorching. No biggie. I walked back to the previous room with the burrito and canned iced coffee in hand. Then I noticed Uprising froze and started glitching out.

“No no no no!”

I pressed all the buttons and tapped the touch screen in a small panic, and the game was back to its normal self, to my luck. I went to the Extras section and played some of the BMG the game had to offer while chilling out. After little lazy me left a plate in the sink to wash later, I tapped the screen to the level selection.

Hm, do I want to press forward in the game, or do i want to go back on Chapter 5 and see if there’s anything I missed? Flipping a mental coin, I chose to replay Chapter 5. I poured in a few thousand hearts into the cauldron and replayed the chapter with a 8.3 intensity.

Pit flew from the frying pan and into the fray in a moment and I tried to shoot as many enemies as I could. What used to take one or two shots now took almost four for each baddie. Back on the tutorial, Palutena said “the bigger they are, the harder they fall” meaning that I’m risking it all for better stuff, or for a challenge. Even though they’re harder to take down, it made the game more fun. What kind of person plays it safe on low intensity?

I tried my best on flight mode and tried to do a maneuver that almost costed me the game, and as soon as the five minutes were over, i breathed a sigh of relief. I hit a thing called ‘Crisis Mode’ and obviously that wasn’t a good sign. That being said, I barely made it. I poked around and sniped any enemy I found while searching every corner to see if anything had changed.

Slowly progressing through the level, I found myself at the bounce pad section again. Unlike last time, I didn’t know enemies can take fall deaths too. Bouncing and shooting, I used the pads to my advantage, with baddies falling instead of me.

At a certain point, I unintentionally fell off the path and I thought i was dead. I was ready to give up and groan, but I found myself at a intensity gate. I gave myself a pat on the back by finding a secret.

Behind the gate, I found something truly special: an 8-bit room with a screenshot of the original Kid Icarus! I felt a happy kind of nostalgia, reminiscing on memories back when I was a kid. I spent some time in the room, and I really didn't want to leave. It came the time to leave the pixelated room and as soon as I did, the game crashed.

The screen flickered for a few seconds and the original Kid Icarus was playing! My word! I was ecstatic as hell this happened, but also curious on how I triggered it. Those developers at Nintendo really do give their clients something to gawk about on, huh? All my memories of playing flooded back to me in joy.

I controlled Pit through hallways and up above towering platforms, and I noticed more and more 8-bit blood splatters on the walls, the background music getting more eerie and distorted. Some internal part of me felt on edge, telling me to do something rash, like I should.., break the game to pieces. Corpses laid everywhere, and it looked like a dull, horrifying environment.

I felt myself change. This is a dream, this isn't happening. By each passing moment, I felt my memories being soiled upon by what my eyes are seeing.

To what I guessed was the end segment of the game, Palutena stood at the far right corner. She didn't respond at all to Pit walking towards her. I wasn't controlling him at all: my hands were off the game. I mentally yelled at Palutena to turn around, but she didn't respond. Pit stopped two pixels’ space away from her, and that's when she turned.

The screen flared with red and a banshee's scream followed. Palutena's head flew clean off her neck, the bloody stump furiously spurting a fountain of crimson. Her limbs were sliced clean from their sockets, piling at the angel's feet. He started to laugh uncontrollably with a pool flowing around him. He even kicked her head like it was a pebble, watching it hop about. A goddess was nothing more than a pile of bleeding limbs, and my memories were completely ruined.

The screen reddened, then flicked to a scene that was plain something out of a nightmare.

It was 8-bit Pit, but in his Uprising design. The familiar tattoo of the dreaded Cursed Palm was equipped on his arm and behind him was everyone he murdered. Monsters, bosses, deities of all types, all piled and spread across the seemingly infinite sea of blood and organs. Some were sliced and diced to pieces, others on pikes, some were mutilated beyond recognition, dismembered limbs, organs tied like ribbons- oh god, so horrible… All in cold blood, like.. a monster.

On the top read “THEY'RE FINISHED!” all the while, he stared at me with those lifeless sockets, just like the dream I had a while back. The screen reddened and Pit's eyes gushed black ribbons. All I heard was a demonic snicker and the game formatted itself clean and turned off my 3ds.

A few seconds passed and the card popped itself out. It had a splitting crack smack dab on the front. I turned on my game and inserted the card back, but all I was greeted with was the same scene as before, his eyes piercing, almost vexing my soul.

I finally realized tha- no, I knew that I would never be able to play any aspect of Kid Icarus at this point, and if I ever tried, he would follow me anywhere I went and I would only be greeted with the horrid images and dialogue the game had to offer. Now, now it will always encircle my mind and thoughts relentlessly.

Pit wasn't just a bundle of codes programmed to be controlled. He was an entity, a virus that had corrupted his own game and universe, and has the power to end everything he saw fit.  He had cursed this game and now he has cursed me, his last victim. As he said, he's a God. A malicious and terrifying .exe.

I don't feel so well, and I'm seeing wait, static? I can only hope I don't turn insa- wait, why is he standing there at the corner?

I'm not seeing and hearing things, there's nothing wrong with me, right? Right?!

_I'm not losing it, I'm not losing it, I'm not losing it, i'm not losing it, i'm not losing it, i'm not losing it, i'm not losing it, i'm not losing… I'm not… losing…. I'm…. losing it, i'm…. losing… myself…. I… …….losing…….my head……._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this reboot of Pit.exe! Remember, all the real effort goes to Pandora on fanfiction.net.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the original .exe story on fanfiction.net. Don't smack me with the ban or plagiarize hammer! I was given special permission!


End file.
